marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN416)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Soldier, vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Sean T. Collins; Jesse Falcon; Jon Gutierrez; Peter Olson; John Cerilli; Ben Morse; Ryan Penagos | First = | HistoryText = Captain America attended the premiere of Wolverine's movie, and at some point was believed dead. Cap was featured, frozen in a block of ice, in the Stark Expo, during the "Iron Mania 2010" celebrity trivia quiz show, in which Iron Man was going to raise money for charity, to help those frozen in icebergs. During the show, he was freed when War Machine accidentally launched a missile which hit and melted the ice. One time during the Holidays, Captain America was one of the Avengers who didn't let Spider-Man join their team. When Baron Zemo kidnapped the Avengers, Iron Man sent a distress signal in the form of a Spider-Signal to the web slinger, who heeded the call and rescued them. Spider-Man became part of the Avengers afterwards. When watching the big game at the Avengers Tower, following the reformation of the team and celebration of the Heroic Age, Iron Man and Captain America found themselves once again in opposite sides, because Tony was a fan of Pittsburgh's team, while Steve was a fan of the Football Club from Green Bay. This almost caused a new conflict between them, if Spider-Man hadn't distracted them with the commercials. After watching the TV ads, Tony and Steve settled their differences, agreeing that the unity of the Avengers shouldn't be threatened for something as petty as a football game. However, both Tony and Cap reached at the same time for the last nacho in the bowl. With none of them willing to give in, Iron Man and Cap ended up fighting. After Ultron returned to destroy the Avengers, Cap was one of the heroes who tried to stop the evil android. However, Ultron received a software update message, for which the Avengers waited until he finished downloading the update. Several hours later, Ultron's download finished, but when he was finally ready to destroy the Avengers, his systems required to be rebooted. Captain America was one of the heroes War Machine tried to team-up with after deciding to find a new partner. To fight alongside him, Rhodey donned the Iron Patriot Armor. Steve wished his sidekick and friend Bucky Barnes could've seen the armor, and started having an emotional breakdown over Bucky's death. Cap was then stomped by Iron Man, who reached out to Rhodey to apologize for his behavior. After Iron Man and Iron Patriot flew away, Cap was left shouting Bucky's name. During the Holidays, Cap and the Avengers condemned Iron Man's decision not to let them take a break, and due to having to work all day, he had to resort to cooking her mother's traditional Depression baked pigeon on Christmas Eve. After being visited by Deadpool, the Spirit of Holidays Past, Present and Future, Iron Man changed his mind and let the Avengers celebrate. However, due to taking a break, the Earth was destroyed by the Skrulls. Captain America formed part of a spec ops team assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D. to take down a Super Secret A.I.M. Base of Operations. However, his mission was constantly interrupted by the arrival of different spec ops teams, the Thunderbolts, X-Force, and the Secret Avengers. Exhaused by the appearance of so many teams, Cap agreed to team-up and take the A.I.M. base together. However, as all of the spec ops teams were in the base, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, which had been left unguarded, was taken over by A.I.M. In Halloween, Captain America arrived late to the Avengers Tower Halloween Party. Dracula accidentally fell on him, and feed off an unconscious Captain America and gained the powers of the Super-Soldier Serum. When numerous heroes went to sit on Santa Claus's lap, who was actually Thanos impersonating him, Captain America asked him to return Bucky to life. Bucky, as the Winter Soldier, had been standing besides Cap the whole time, and had to remind him of his presence. When Hulk beat up Thanos for denying him to sit on his lap, the heroes discovered it was an impostor and informed the Inhumans about Thanos' plan to use his disguise as Santa to enter Attilan through the chimney. It was revealed Attilan had no chimney, and the closest thing was the Terrigen Mists exhaust pipe, so when Santa entered Attilan, he suffered from Terrigenesis and was mutated into a horrendous monster, scaring the Inhumans and the heroes. During a meeting between supervillains, Ultron's incompetence with the use of computers led him to smash his, accidentally sending a video-call to the Avengers Tower. The video-call was received by Captain America, who was showering, and used a panel on the shower to send a missile to the villain's location. When Luke Cage and Jessica Jones were looking for a babysitter, as Squirrel Girl had cancelled them at the last minute for having acquired rabies, Captain America auditioned. However, he was dismissed because Jessica couldn't understand his old-fashioned slangs and way of speaking. Not wanting to pay for cable, Doctor Strange opened a portal for him to view other universes, eventually he found the prime universe and began to binge watch. He then forced others to view this universe, including Captain America who saw that Bucky of that universe was still alive, to which Bucky pointed out he was still alive. Thanos obtained the Infinity Gauntlet to widen the portals to allow Captain America to pass through. Arriving in a 2-D world, the Infinity Gauntlet blew away. At this point Doctor Strange had gotten bored and eradicated the universe they were in, transporting everyone back to the correct universe. Ant-Man was called to the Avengers 4th July picnic because they thought he was an exterminator. After removing the ants with his helmet he tried to convince them he was a super hero by growing and shrinking, however nothing would convince them, Hawkeye even left a review for his non existent exterminator service. After being unfrozen decades, Captain America began to miss his allies from his own decade. At some point Dum Dum Dugan was a Life-Model Decoy of the original, who was presented to Captain America. He was accidentally destroyed by the Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes), who Steve had been ignoring. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Steve Rogers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The action figures used to animate Captain America were the Captain America from Marvel Legends Series 1, Captain America from Marvel Legends Face Off Series 1, Ultimate Captain America from Marvel Legends Series 8, Captain America from Marvel Legends Infinite Series 3-Pack Collectors Edition, and the body of an unidentified figure with the head from the Captain America from Marvel Legends Infinite Series 3-Pack Collectors Edition. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rogers Family